


Skin Hunger

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [124]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Morbius: The Living Vampire
Genre: Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Cuddling & Snuggling, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Hurt Matt Murdock, Injury, Injury Recovery, Lazy Mornings, M/M, well it was supposed to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-11-02 12:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: “Are you being a clingy bat today?”*It was supposed to be snuggles/cuddly bastard Morbie, but then Murdock showed up... Looks like it's time to work.





	Skin Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Was working on the next actual plot story for this but got hung up on the sudden large like gap between the last story and the next actual plot so I just threw in some fluff and 'injured friend/helpful friends' tropes for some padding

Michael groaned as he stretched, blinking at the darkened room. “Hmm?”

“Making coffee, sir,” he smiled at Jarvis' voice as he shuffled and scratched at his scalp before reached to curl himself around him. “Did I tire you out, sir?”

“Hmmm, Peter already at work?”

“Yes, sir,” Jarvis smiled as he turned into the kiss at his neck, “Are you being a clingy bat today?”

“Mmm, like being close. Must just be skin hungry or something.”

Jarvis chuckled as he turned, “How skin hungry are you today,” Michael shook his head at the offered coffee and just curled close and hummed. “Ah, you are in fact, very skin hungry.”

He hummed, “Musta dropped into Toy space last night... like this.”

“I wouldn't be surprised, sir. Shall we skip breakfast for now and enjoy some cuddling on the couch?”

“Read my mind, J.”

Jarvis was chuckling as he settled them on the couch, “Shall we skip brunch as well, sir?”

“Mmmm, tempting.” Jarvis was smiling at the chatter as Michael yawned and curled around him. He groaned when he heard Jarvis' 'interruption' noise. “What is it?”

“Mr. Murdock is downstairs, he's about to call up.”

Michael grumbled as he got up and rubbed his eyes, “What's he here for?”

“He- he's attempting to hide it but he's got a limp.”

Michael sighed, heading to get dressed, “Tell him if something got 'stuck' I'm not dealing with it this morning.”

Jarvis grinned, “He's laughing at that, he says he had a 'fall' but not that kind. His knee's giving him problems.”

“Long as he didn't 'land' on anything... Show him up, I'll scrub up for whatever he's dealing with. And let him know I don't wanna hear any complaining. We weren't expecting company.”

When he finally got a look at him, he hadn't even gotten to the clinic yet, but it made him still. “So, that bad?”

Michael grumbled as he saw him wincing about every third step, “How long has this been going on?”

“Week? Landed wrong, jammed my knee pretty good. Didn't sound wrong, and just, pulled muscle pains but then I might have been on my feet a lot for awhile after that, and landing on it after I stretched it and got it unjammed.”

“Foggy forced you, didn't he?”

“He did say I was sleeping on the couch if I didn't get it looked at...”

“Shoulda come in the night it happened. Landed wrong?”

“Couldn't risk a roll, would have run head first into a wall if I did, had to take the bad landing.”

“Small drop? Or-”

“Story up, at least. Think the building actually had a raised basement, felt a little farther than a story but then, that might have been the bad landing.”

“So, jammed, it release on its own?”

“Took a hard kick for it to finally pop, but then, didn't feel any brakes so-” Matt shrugged as Michael helped shift him to the table to check over his knee. “Still just think it's over worked muscles after being jammed that bad.”

“You're not focusing on it, you're literally focusing on Anything else right now, aren't you?”

Matt grit his teeth as he nodded, “Considering how much I'd feel it if I focused on it, yeah.”

Michael rolled his eyes and sighed, “Rolling my eyes... seriously, I'm on your speed dial!”

“Yeah, so is Claire, didn't wanna bother her either.”

“Ya know, Murdock, this type of shit? This you can just go to the doctor about, I mean, it's just- badly jammed, it's not like you broke a bone and need to come up with some fucked up story about falling down the damn stairs. This shit, this you can do just literally missing a step and skipping a stair, considering how little damage was done.”

“Scars, kid-”

Michael groaned, “Last time I checked, ya don't need a fucking gown for an x-ray and pulled or jammed muscle or joint.”

“As cut up as I've been, I don't keep track of all the scars. Can't tell when they'll be visible.”

Michael sighed as he knelt down, shifting the injured leg over his shoulder, “Matt... ya ever get over your little grievance of painkillers or numbing?”

Matt's jaw tensed, “No-”

“Yeah, I thought you'd say that. Might change your mind. Jarvis, hold him, he might pass out.”

“You, gotta pull it, get it unjammed properly?”

“I- little more complicated. You've got a nerve pinched. The joint is basically just, froze up because the pressure hasn't been properly released. And- this might put more pressure on the pinched nerve so- 50/50 shot of pain or just going numb.”

“Fuck-”

“Still wanna pass on the painkillers?”

Matt sighed, flinching when Jarvis circled to touch his shoulder, “I- I hate the way, everything just-”

“Fades until it's all just 'fine' then comes crashing back when it wears off?”

Matt sighed as Jarvis patted his arm, crossing it over his chest, “Yeah.”

“I gotta do a little bit of prodding before I pull, so- you're going to be in pain, even more so if something triggers that nerve even harder.”

“That's a given.”

“Matt, if you pull away, you can cause me to tear- well, you won't be walking for a long while if you pull away, understood?”

“Really starting to wish your little trick worked on me.”

“Well, if you can drop your focus with meditation, that would be a good thing right now.”

Matt blinked, shifting back as Jarvis held his arms across his chest, leaning against him, “Right, yeah, might be able to at least pull the focus to something else.”

“Try to keep your touch faded, you seem really good at that with meditation. That might lesson it. Are you sure you don't want me to at least numb it with a local? Shouldn't bother anywhere but your knee.”

“It does for me,” Matt's eyes closed as he tried to relax.

Michael shifted his ear toward the knee as he nudged and prodded, gripping Matt's thigh when it tensed, “Relax, or you're going to hurt yourself...”

“Sorry,” Matt grumbled as he tried to relax. “Feel shifting. The pressure hurts.”

“Yeah, sounds like water on the knee but given how you jammed the hell out of it there's a chance it's from the trauma of landing wrong.”

“Could that be what's locking my knee up?”

“Well, already figured out it's a sudo-lock, the pain is making you tense to lesson it, which, by the way, you're horrible about babying things.”

“Why does your voice make it sound like I'm not going to like what you say next?”

Michael sighed as he gently shifted to put some tension on the calf, wincing at the growl and sound of tension releasing from the joint, “Because, if you're still in pain, a needle is gonna be involved either way.”

Matt nearly kicked him when he jumped up, “I'm fine.” Michael snagged him before he could put his weight on the injured leg. “I'm good.”

“Murdock, sit the fuck down. I have to check it to make sure I didn't tear something that was already at its breaking point.”

“No needles.”

“Matt, if I don't- you have the chance of developing major problems...”

“Just, no needles, doesn't feel torn or anything like that, sprain at the worst. Can't we wait it out?”

“I should still take a sample, it doesn't smell like a bleed but you still have a lot of bruising. It's difficult to find all of the sources.” Michael gave him a bit of a shove, settling him back on the table. “If- if you can stay off your damn leg, and keep it in a brace I'll give you 3 days. By then the worst of the area bruising should be lessened enough I can tell what is and is not a problem.”

“But-”

“No buts, Murdock. Three days, minimal movement, and no cowboying around. Just rest for that damn leg. These are my conditions.”

“I can't just- drop off the map for 3 days,” Matt grumbled.

“You ain't no spring chicken anymore, Murdock. I should put you on at least a month of brace time after that bullshit, but since there doesn't seem to be an immediate problem, I'm letting you off easy. After 3 days, we'll know if it's a massive problem instead of an inconvenience.”

Matt finally sighed, “What type of brace?”

“J, we got a knee brace his size?”

“Of course, sir.”

Matt grumbled, “Of course you do,” while Jarvis went to grab and adjust the brace needed. “So, what am I supposed to say about it?”

“Told ya, Murdock. Just random 'well fuck' moment. Stepped wrong on the stairs and jammed your knee up pretty good. Keep it elevated when you settle anywhere, so no standing around if you can help it, you have a bad habit of doing that. Ice it if it's swelling, basic pain management. If it keeps getting worse, call me. Try not to forget it when you walk up and down your stairs. That first stair might be a bitch, but with that it could end up hurting you badly, 'cause your reaction is hindered severely.”

“I already hate it, and it's not even on yet...”

“Yeah well, sleep in it.”

“What? You can't expect me to sleep in this!”

“Just, it's 3 days, Murdock. You tend to curl your legs up when you finally do pass out, the few times I've witnessed you sleeping at least. And you just read as 'cuddly sleeper', so Foggy is gonna suffer too if that makes you feel better.”

Matt groaned and shifted away before reaching to pat Jarvis' shoulder as he helped him settle the brace. “Alright, show me how to put this damn thing on right.”

Michael actually smirked, “First knee brace?”

“First one that squeaks, that's going to be annoying.”

“J can make sure the joints are as smooth as possible before you leave.”

Matt's arm swung out once he'd gotten the hang of getting the thing on, trying to shift his knee and finding it restricted, “This- I already hate it.”

“You hated it the moment you walked through the door, just, live with it for 3 days. After that we'll know if you can just shift to a simple compression brace or if you need that fluid drained off to help.”

“It's going to be a long 3 days.”

“I'd offer some sleeping meds but I know those are worse on you than painkillers.” Matt shifted, hopping on his good leg before finally getting his bad one back under him when Michael patted his shoulder. “You good to get back or do you want some backup?”

“Honestly, little- vertigo with this thing.”

“How do you even, Murdock?”

“Been asking myself that for a long time.”

“Let's get those joints checked beforehand and I'll call a cab.”

“I'll be alright getting home,” Matt grumbled as Jarvis made sure the joints were as quiet as he possibly could.

“Please, Mr. Murdock, for Michael's sake, allow him to escort you home. It's for his own piece of mind to make sure you're settled and back to at least close to your normal balance. He's aware of how much this is effecting you.”

“I'll tell Spidey to keep eyes on the kitchen,” Michael mentioned as he held out Matt's cane. “Let's get you use to moving around, you still got stairs to tackle when you get home.”

Matt groaned as he shifted and stood, looking a little lost as he settled his bad leg down and took up the cane. Michael, purposefully, settled himself on his bad leg side, just in case he needed a balance, giving that he knew for a fact the man would refuse a crutch or a walking cane outright if offered. “Three whole days?”

“Then we check again, make sure everything is healing properly and go from there.”

“So, how many times are we going to end up making this deal?”

“Until it's healed, Murdock, come on. Cab's downstairs waiting.” Michael shifted, grabbing his side when the moving elevator threw him off, “Easy, small corrections.”

“Already hate this.”

“Yeah, well, life sucks. Come on, let's just hope that vertigo doesn't include cars.”

Matt stumbled, falling a little when he sat down, “Hopefully not.”

“Give me your leg, it'll help keep it straight on the ride if you put it across my lap.”

Matt was grumbling as he had to maneuver to get his cane folded. “Hate it even more.”

“Shut it, and buckle up,” Michael grumbled as he shifted the leg onto his lap, helping Matt settle sideways on the seat before checking the brace to make sure it hadn't shifted or needed readjusting.

Michael circled when they got where they were going, “Good foot first getting up.”

“Little obvious,” Matt glared in his direction as he settled his good foot down, stumbling as he finally got his bad leg under him.

“Alright, stairs go good foot heading up, bad foot heading down.” Michael smiled at Matt's grumbled as he shuffled a little slower than usual on his restricted leg.

Matt winced when the brace hit his weird first step, “What happens if I mess up?”

“Just, don't be heading downstairs if that happens. The brace restricts how far you can bend your leg. Just, make sure you're stable before putting your weight on your bad leg.” Michael shifted behind him when someone headed down the stairs, nodding before reaching out when Matt shifted wrong and nearly had his leg buckle, “Easy, keep the rail on your bad side, it'll help when you need it.”

Matt was grumbling to himself as he hopped up one stair when his leg seemed to hurt him or fail him. “Matt, like it or not, this is the way it is right now, so, the only thing you can do is adapt to it. And keep the damn brace on. Walking stairs like this without it on would be a thousand times worse.”

“Already knew that one,” was grumbled as he finally got to his floor. “Just takes longer.”

“Yeah, well, we're taking a few steps back down. You don't have to go all the way but I need to make sure you're getting your balance for going downstairs too.”

Matt groaned, “Really?”

“Just, three or four steps. Just, to make sure you're getting use to your balance and hopefully your brain will remember the brace is a hindrance when you get up in the morning and head to the office so you don't take a header down those stairs because you stepped down with the wrong foot.”

Matt grumble as he shuffled around, “You're carrying me back up...”

“Just don't fall, you'll be fine on your own after you get use to it.”

Matt was grumbling, automatically stepping down while Michael grabbed him, “Shit,” he grabbed the arms that had him when he was thrown forward when the brace refused to let his knee bend enough to step down, “Bad foot first going downstairs. I forgot.”

“Come on, shake it off,” Michael's own heart was pounding a little hard as they got Matt balanced. “Try again.”

Matt was still grumpy, if a touch shaken as he trudged a few steps down before rubbing at his knee as he turned, “We good now?”

“Just, keep the rail on your bad side and fucking use them! If I hadn't have grabbed you, you would have tumbled.”

“Yeah, I'll make sure Foggy's with me when I head down in the morning.”

“And try not to drink, we both know your balance can be messed up even without outside influence.”

“No drinking, no cowboying, and pay attention on the damn stairs, anything else?”

“Yeah, treat inclines like stairs if you actually have to pick up your foot far enough to bend your knee.”

Matt grumbled as he got back up the stairs and got his door open, “And I have to sleep in it.”

“Well it's either the brace or a splint.”

Matt grumbled as he dropped his keys into the dish next to the door and hobbled in. “3 days,” he flopped onto the couch and sighed as Foggy's name rang out. “Yeah? Mhm, I went to see Michael. It's not horrible, but I'm stuck in a damn brace for a few days.”

“3, 3 days,” Michael called over shoulder, making Matt glare and shift to get more comfortable.

“Yeah, he's here, he made me walk up and down the stairs so I could get use to it.”

“He working late?”

“Yeah, had to check some paperwork, Karen's out of state dealing with something.”

Michael smirked at Foggy's, “Do I have to deal with a medicated Murdock?”

“No, Foggy, he refused medication. Though if his knee starts swelling I need to know asap. He does have some fluid on his knee but that could just be age getting to him.”

“Been telling him to slow the fuck down, he won't listen.”

Matt groaned, “Do you want me to just pass the phone off?”

“Why? This works fine.”

Michael cracked up, “If, if you're settling for the night, I'll let you have a drink or two. Just, no drinking any eels.”

Matt's face twisted, “No eels...”

“I don't know what you did, kid, but I have not been able to get him to drink our drink for years now.”

Michael snickered as he grabbed a water bottle to set on the coffee table before handing Matt a glass with a bit of his scotch in it. “Just, no over indulgence and no wondering around without making sure you're stable, alright?”

Matt downed it instantly, “Can I get another?”

Michael sighed, “Get it yourself, Murdock. I'm a doctor not a waitress.” He actually waited until Matt grumbled and hoisted himself up before taking the glass from him to let him shuffle over to get the bottle to fill the glass. “I said no over indulgence.”

“Yeah well, it's either fill the glass or bring the bottle and I'm more liable to just finish the bottle.”

Michael ended up holding onto the full glass while Matt shuffled back and settled back down, this time swinging his leg up to shift and groan as he tried to get comfortable, “Alright, since you're all settled, was there anything else?”

Matt grumbled as he sipped his drink, waving his hand. “I'm good.”

“Want me to stick around until Foggy gets back? Or are you really set?”

Matt chuckled, “Thanks, kid, but I got it from here. I won't use the stairs while Foggy's gone.”

“Especially after having a drink.”

“Go back home, and I'll make sure to send Spidey an update.”

“Just, keep me updated-”

“Yep.”

“Call me if you need something, and get back to me in 3 days.”

Matt raised his glass, “3 days, got it.”

Michael smirked as he passed a bodega on the way back, deciding on some not healthy goodies. “J, how much of today have I lost?”

“It's 5pm, sir.”

He sighed and snagged a few things and smirked as he grabbed a rice crispy treat and almond chocolate bar. He was snickering when he stacked them on top of each other before taking a bite, “Don't judge me.”

“No judgment here, sir, aside from perhaps mentioning you make much better rice crispy treats.”

“Yeah, well, sometimes you have a craving.”

“That I understand completely, sir.”

Michael smirked as he headed back to the Penthouse. “I've got you a treat as well, J.”

“Oh? Would it be more cuddling?”

“That can be arranged, but I got you some D batteries, in case you wanted a snack.”

“You remembered,” Jarvis' voice was amused.

“Of course, I always remember the important stuff.”


End file.
